Honeysuckle
by Son Of A Banana
Summary: Emily shakes her head against Alison's chest, the soft patter of Alison's tranquil heartbeat lulling Emily into an admittedly sleepy yet secure state of serenity. She isn't quite sure how long she's been laying on Alison's chest, nor how long it's been since Alison arrived at her house; every image and voice and sound in her mind has seemed to blur together in the last month.


**prompt: hey saw you said you're taking emison prompts! Mine is set post doll house, before finding out who A is. Ali and Em are kinda a thing and have been sneaking around and get caught by pam, ella, veronica, and ashley. thanks so much!**

 **A/N: You're very so welcome. I'll try to keep this as short as short can be. But not super short, because that would be lame. But also not too long, because I'm not trying to write a novel. But also, I'll stop talking now. (Hopefully, my first fic of 2017 doesn't suck. We shall see. I hope you guys enjoy.)**

* * *

"Are you falling asleep, Em?"

Emily shakes her head against Alison's chest, the soft patter of Alison's tranquil heartbeat lulling Emily into an admittedly sleepy yet secure state of serenity. She isn't quite sure how long she's been laying on Alison's chest, nor how long it's been since Alison arrived at her house; every image and voice and sound in her mind has seemed to blur together in the last month.

"Go to sleep, baby."

The tiniest smile curls upon Emily's mouth and her chest flutters in the slightest way; she adored whenever Alison called her _baby_. They'd only been officially together for two or so weeks, but Alison had already taken to calling her that whenever she could. "You just got here, though," Emily quietly responds.

"Em, you know I don't mind. Especially not now," Alison softly replies, crinkling her nose in sympathy and running her fingers through Emily's hair. "My dad agreed to let me stay over. I'll be right here when you wake up."

Emily opens her mouth to argue, but instead a yawn tumbles out. She's vaguely aware that it's only four in the afternoon (somewhere around that time, anyway), and she's a little peeved at herself for falling asleep right when Alison's arrived, but she can't help the absolute feeling of contentment that warms her body as she rests her cheek over Alison's heartbeat.

It's been a month, maybe more, since she'd been wrenched from the dry, humid darkness. There's still scabs, and there's still a bit of flinching, and there's sometimes still the shrill, crisp screams of her three best friends echoing off the voids she's trying to form in her memory. The nighttime has been the most difficult, having to face four walls that were once her living nightmare. She can't count the number of times she's jolted up in the brightest of the moonlight, heaving with a cold, thin sweat broken out on her trembling skin. And she's squeezed her eyes shut and angrily palmed her tears away, and hoped to God that she could just stop the noise.

So, she finds it a miracle when she drifts into the easiest slumber of her life, and the only noise she hears is Alison's soft,"Sleep tight."

* * *

"My clothes smell like Gatorade."

Emily's comment makes Alison chuckle, leaning over to plug her phone charger into the wall, laying her phone atop Emily's nightstand. "Well, that's all you drink so I'm not surprised."

"I've actually been drinking a lot of water, so I actually think you _should_ be surprised," Emily smirks. Alison only walks over to where the brunette is splayed out across the bed in the sweatshirt and pajama shorts she fell asleep in, and the blonde leans down and lays a smiling, chaste kiss on Emily's lips. "Good, you need it."

As Alison pulls her lips away and turns on her heel, Emily brings herself off the bed, stretching out her frail limbs with a deep breath. "I'm gonna shower really quick, okay?"

Alison nods. "I'll be downstairs with your mom. I promised I'd make breakfast with her this morning, then we're going to the store to grab some lunch."

"Making breakfast with my mom and getting lunch, too? Aren't you the perfect guest," Emily throws over her shoulder, grinning as she steps into the bathroom.

"The perks of having a perfect girlfriend," Alison shrugs, an impish smirk curling on her lips. The blonde is slightly thrown off by the red glow that creeps onto her cheeks when Emily glides over, lacing her arms around Alison's neck and pressing her lips, long and soft against her own. Alison's hands smooth over the loose cotton of Emily's sweatshirt, her fingers delicately resting against the brunette's waist. They kiss a little more, Alison humming against Emily's lips, the soft sunshine in the room melding with the warmth in their skin; Alison finally slides her lips away and carefully rests her chin against Emily's shoulder as the brunette stood there and held her close.

"I'm distracting you. And you're distracting me," Alison murmurs into Emily's neck.

"I don't mind being distracted if it's because of you," Emily softly breathes back. A hint of uncertainty dips into Emily's voice at the end of her sentence, and it's barely there but Alison hears every single bit of it; that blaring noise that she knows Emily sometimes can't stop hearing. If those touches and kisses could heal, Alison would press her mouth and hands to every part of Emily's body, until her own lips and fingers were numb and sore. But she knows the mending of Emily would take more than her own self.

"I know... But for _now_ , we can distract ourselves with pancakes and Netflix. So," Alison (begrudgingly, but silently) pulls herself out of Emily's embrace, turning the brunette in a circle and gently nudging her back towards the bathroom,"Go shower."

Emily pouts as she steps inside the bathroom once again, but relinquishes. "Did you get to shower last night?"

Alison smiles, but eyes Emily pensively. "I took one this morning while you were sleeping. Why?"

Emily tilts her head to the side and smirks, and the lewd thought circling the air quickly flashes in Alison's head.

She rolls her eyes and walks away, despite the huge, matching grin on her face. " _Shower._ "

* * *

"Alison, honey, good morning."

Alison is surprised (and a little bit scared) when she hears Pam's voice, but finds not only Mrs. Fields, but Mrs. Montgomery, Mrs. Hastings, and Ms. Marin all lounging at the island in Emily's kitchen.

"Hey, Mrs. Fields," Alison hesitantly begins, nodding to the other mothers. She doesn't often see the mothers all together, but when she did, it usually wasn't a happy get-together. She plays with her fingers and subconsciously shifts on her feet, looking at the mothers of her four friends. "Is something wrong?..."

"Oh, sweetie, no. I invited the girls over for some coffee, and we've just been chatting about your girls' upcoming prom."

They all amusedly smile when they see the visible relief wash over Alison's face, and the blonde smiles back at them. "Ella already brought over some breakfast for you and Emily, so don't worry about whipping anything up," Mrs. Fields continues. "Has she woken up yet?"

"Yeah, she's actually in the shower right now. She's always loved your blueberry pancakes, Mrs. Montgomery. Not so much when Aria tries to make them, though," Alison gently laughs. They all giggle, sipping more coffee and tea until Mrs. Fields delicately goes about the tense topic that Alison's been actively trying to avoid.

"How are you feeling, Alison?"

Guilty, sullen, responsible for all the harm that's been done to this town, resentful towards the bitch who hurt Emily, Spencer, Hanna, and Aria, just to name a couple words. The vague question dances in Alison's mind, and she tilts her head and responds in the most simple way she can muster. "I just feel a little weird, to say the least. It's been a very jarring couple of weeks."

"I know, hun, I know. You can always tell me what's on your mind, okay? I know our girls definitely aren't in a talking mood lately, so please, if something's bothering you, don't keep it bottled in," Mrs. Montgomery chimes in with that look of pure empathy on her face.

Alison nods and breathes in deeply. She loves these women, she _really_ does, but at this time in the morning, she really doesn't feel like baring her heart and soul on a topic that so often intrudes her already-damaged thoughts. She twiddles her manicured fingers in between eachother, and just like that, her lip twitches and a little white lie falls from her mouth. "I think Emily actually forgot a towel. I should probably get her one before she gets out of the shower."

She strides out of the occupied kitchen before any of the moms' can respond, and exhales the breath she didn't know her body was holding in as soon as she's back in Emily's room. The shower is still running, so Alison slides back onto Emily's bed and waits for the brunette to finish, closing her eyes and leaning her head back against the pillows.

 _If there's something bothering you, don't keep it bottled in._ Alison could scoff at how utterly cliche the words seem, but every last bit of it is nothing but the truth. And there _is_ something bothering her; a multitude of things bothering her. It boggles her from dawn to dusk at how she is the cause of this. The reason Emily can't sleep, the reason Spencer currently can't look her straight in the eye, the reason Aria hasn't left her bed for the last four days, and the reason Hanna's glare never relents whenever she crosses paths with her. She could almost laugh at how much of a burden she feels like to the people around her, because Rosewood's darkness seems to follow her, no matter how far she flees. And sometimes, she stops herself from grabbing a red trench coat and the little bit of money hidden in the top of her closet, and running.

But she can't. She can't leave her girls to rot in this town; she wouldn't dare to leave Emily. As long as that distant, fearful glint still lingers in the girl's eyes, Alison would be there to make sure it dissipates. It kills her knowing that it was her; she did this to Emily. And it will be a long while before she ever begins to forgive herself.

The sound of the water coming to a halt doesn't register in Alison's rampant mind, and its only when the sound of the bathroom door opening does Alison break her gaze from the ceiling.

Emily takes two steps out and freezes on her heel as soon as she meets Alison's gaze. The blonde's eyes darted back upwards to the ceiling because for a split second, her mind was hollering to flip her body and look the hell away, but less than a second later, her pupils had strayed across tanned, dripping collarbones, and then at the rising and falling of Emily's chest in between each careful, silent breath, and then finally over the irreversible sight of Emily's soft, delicate breasts, and right there is when she finally rips her wandering and wild eyes away and stumbles out a previously frozen breath.

"Em, oh my God. I'm— I didn't mean to come in when you were... I'm not, I mean— I'm _so_ sorry." Alison's limbs and erratic heartbeat hurriedly shifted off the bed and she turned until Emily was out of sight (but definitely not out of mind.)

"I'm gonna go downstairs," Alison manages to breathe out, her wide and blue eyes still averted to the sky. She strides towards Emily's door and squeezes her eyes hard, because how could she have been such an literal freakin' _idiot_ in just a matter of seconds. And it's not like she doesn't want to see Emily like this, but at the same time, she and Emily have barely been together and she knows it's far too early in their relationship to try advancing in _that_ direction, not to mention that Emily's more emotionally fragile than she's probably ever been and for Alison to think of her in that way right now would be utterly wrong, and now things might be awkward and she really doesn't wanna screw up one of the very few bits of happiness in her life, now she's angrily swearing at herself and at the shower for being too quiet and at her brain for replaying that wildly vivid image Emily's dripping body over and over and _over_ —

"Ali." A couple of footsteps echo behind Alison, and Emily brings her hands to Alison's shoulders and turns her blonde around.

"Ali," Emily repeats, watching the momentary chaos going by in Alison's eyes. "It's okay."

Alison's holding her breath and doesn't even know it until Emily takes her hand and places it over her heart, and she shakily exhales. Their fingers move in tandem, Emily guiding the mellow way and watching the blonde girl before her completely dissolve underneath her fingertips. Alison follows the fast, hard thudding against her right palm and realizes she's not the only nervous one right now, and then Emily leans forward and slides their hands lower while sealing her lips together.

Alison takes a daring chance and barely flicks her thumb and Emily makes a distressed noise against her mouth, and it takes every single bit of Alison's already dwindling composure to not lock the door and forget herself in Emily's arms when she hears it.

Emily slides one palm against Alison's flushing cheek and another on her shoulder, Alison's tongue softly prodding against her lips. Their noses bump and their cheeks rub against one another's as they wander away on each other's skin.

Alison's breathing is a little heavier now and she swears that she's shaking underneath Emily's hold; she still can't shake the feeling that this was absolutely wrong, that furiously kissing a naked Emily when she was the most vulnerable was utterly disgusting of her to do. But then Emily's lips finally part and they taste eachother, and when Emily groans a little louder in her mouth, the heat filling up Alison's senses is enough to make her forget about everything else in the world.

Emily's hands move so that they're wrapped around Alison's waist, her fingertips lurking at the hem of Alison's tank top. The blonde leans her head lower and kissing right below Emily's ear, tracing kisses down her girlfriend's sharp jawline. "God," Emily breathes into the air above them, leaning her head backwards and melting when she feels Alison's tongue and teeth pressing against her skin. Alison pulls her closer, lips still at it on Emily's neck, and suddenly they're moving, spinning in light, entangled circles until their knees touch the edge of Emily's bed.

They part lips and Emily slides backwards onto her sheets, watching Alison's darkening eyes trace over her body. The blonde wastes no time and settles herself on top of the bare girl beneath her, sealing her mouth back to Emily's neck. There's more ferocity, yet more emotion in these touches and Emily feels her body growing more sensitive to each kiss and graze and lick. She threads her fingers through Alison's golden locks, and when Alison bites down then smooths her tongue against the stinging area, Emily groans out the girl's name.

" _Alison_."

Alison closes her eyes for a second because God, Emily's moan has to be the most beautiful sound in the world and Alison is sure of it. It's melodic and lustful and her name is right in between and she feels the little bit of resolve she has left completely fizzle; she has to, _needs_ to hear Emily say her name like that over and over again, and she's determined to make it echo off of every wall in this room.

The blonde moves her lips lower, aiming for Emily's nipples. She nuzzles her nose against the girl's neck, laying fleeting kisses here and there, then dotting her way down Emily's reddening chest. Her tongue pokes out to taste her girl's skin every now and then, and it makes Emily squirm underneath her, their bodies melding impossibly closer as Emily softly whimpers and mewls into the air. Her fingers lightly grabbed Alison's golden locks as the blonde's lips pressed to the inside of her left breast. "Ali," Emily breathes into the air. A tongue went out and pressed flat against Emily's nipple, and a hard shudder ran instantly through Emily's limbs as she gasped. Alison, the shudder jerking them both so hard, she thought she'd possibly hurt Emily, pulled her lips away and gave her girlfriend a concerned expression. "Are you okay?"

Emily only nodded and stroked her thumb along Alison's cheek, clarifying with her closed eyes and her shaky voice,"No, it's good. It feels good... keep going."

Alison bit her lip and pecked Emily's thumb, moving her lips back to Emily's nipple. Emily's body gently writhed underneath, not knowing how to properly react to the feel on Alison's tongue on a completely new area of her body. She couldn't suppress the voices that came out of her mouth, murmuring Alison's name everytime the blonde so much as moved her lips an inch to the left or right.

An unusual sensation kept crossing Emily's body, feeling it build within the apex of her abdomen. Her toes twisted and her legs stretched outwards as this warmth made its way up to her chest and down between her legs. She breathed a little harder, Alison's name slipping out with every other exhale. Alison's other hand was taking advantage of her other breast now, nudging and rubbing, and Emily's head fell backwards against her pillow, panting out,"Ali..." Her eyes slipped closed and she moaned a lot louder than before, her fingers trembling within Alison's hair. She felt it again, this time more prominent in every area of her body, and her body curled against the blonde's as she breathed out,"Ali... Ali, I think... God, I'm—"

"Oh, for Christ's sake, you two. At least let her put some clothes on before you both desecrate her bedroom."

Both girls jerked up at the sound of Mrs. Hastings' (rather unimpressed) voice. The eyes whipped upwards to find Pam, Ella, Veronica, and Ashley looking partially intrigued and primarily horrified in Emily's doorway. Emily's body went rig immediately scattered for her sheets, Alison propelling herself off of Emily's body. Alison instinctively threw more covers over Emily's goosebumped-body, making sure every bruise or breast was out of plain sight before stepping nine feet away from Emily's bed. Her face was lit up in red and white, matching her girlfriend's blank expression.

Alison's eyes darted to the ground, and back towards the Moms', then back to the ground, and back to the moms' again. All she could currently see in her mind was Emily's door being ripped off its hinges and Alison receiving a restraining order within the next week.

"Mrs. Fields," Alison sputtered, her hands fidgeting in front of her body,"I am so, so sorry... I didn't mean to—"

Pam threw her hands up, Alison immediately shutting up. "I can't," she called, turning on her heel and promptly walking away.

"Don't be so dramatic, Pam. You're lucky you haven't walked in on your daughter and her high school teacher half naked and on my fresh sheets," Ella scoffed, sipping her wine.

Ashley rolled her eyes and sipped her own red wine, despite it being too early in Rosewood for any wine-drinking. "Hanna and Caleb don't even have the decency to hide anywhere anymore. The first time it was on my kitchen table, the second time it was my damn kitchen floor. I'm afraid of opening the fridge and finding them in there, too."

"Come now, ladies. Let's let the lovers fix themselves up. Poor Alison looks like she's about to pass out over there," Veronica smirked at the blonde and brunette, waltzing away with Ella and Ashley. Emily and Alison waited until the footsteps completely dissipated, and Alison let out a hard laugh and turned to her girl. "Oh my _God_ , Emily."

"Lock the door, Ali, please, like, right now? I'd like to not have a part two of that." Alison swiftly turned the lock and watched Emily slide from underneath the sheets. Alison's eyes trailed up and down Emily's long legs as the brunette searched through her dresser for some clothes. "I can't believe we're still alive after that," Alison absentmindedly commented.

Emily quirked her lips to the side as she slipped on a tie-dye T-shirt over her blue bra. "You? I can't believe we're not grounded."

"You _are_ grounded," they both heard Pam yell from downstairs.

Alison pursed her lips. "... Well, then."

* * *

 **I can't wait for people to actually walk in on Emison when the show comes back on April 18th. It's gonna be so wild to watch, but so worth it. I also hope you guys enjoyed this silly little one shot, a review would be much loved by me. And nobody else, just me. Because I love you a lot.**

 **Anywaaaays, thank you so much for reading, and every tweet Sasha and Shay and tell them they need to open the Emison box. Immediately.**


End file.
